


He is Alpha and Omega

by Pervert_L



Series: Taking Care of the Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Body Modification, Daddy Kink, Dubious Science, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Humiliation, Intersex?, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Scott, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: Scott as an alpha turns out to be too much alpha. Fortunately, Talia Hale and Alan Deaton have a solution: Scott just needs to be more omega.Or the I'll Take Care of You AU in which Melissa decides to turn Scott into an omega, but even magical solutions can't perform miracles.





	He is Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I... I honestly have no clue how this ended up the way it did. If you read the tags you'll notice that this fic goes everywhere, and I get the feeling that there are still some tags missing.

Scott woke up feeling woozy, but he didn't question it until he tried to stretch his arms and realized that his hands were tied down to something. He tried to open his eyes, but the room was far too bright and he had to close them back immediately. What was going on?

"Shh. Everything is fine," came his mother's soft voice, accompanied by a caress down his back.

"Mom? What's happening? Where are we?"

"We are in Dr. Deaton's clinic, remember?"

Scott gasped because he did remember. He remembered popping his first knot and feeling so surprised and so proud that he was an alpha after all. He remembered how everyone at school had started paying attention to him because he was the first alpha to present in their year. He remembered being popular for once and having people other than Stiles wanting to hang out with him.

He didn't remember going into a rut on Stiles' next heat. He didn't remember becoming feral and attacking John, trying to fight him for the right to claim the omega.

He remembered the aftermath. He remembered John's bruises and scratches. He remembered Stiles' broken nose from trying to stop him. He remembered his mom's eyes, red from crying, avoiding his. He remembered trashing his room in anger and then crying in fear of having destroyed the little family the four of them had formed.

He remembered his mom returning very late from work one evening, and he remembered seeing her smile at him for the first time since the incident. He remembered promising himself he would do whatever it took to keep that smile forever.

"Did... did it work?" Scott asked slightly fearful.

"Yes, baby," assured his mom, "it went perfectly."

"So what happens now?"

"Now we wait until your daddy finishes his shift at the station so he can come and claim you properly."

Scott felt a flush of warmth at the thought. His dick grew hard between his belly and the surface upon which he was laying, and a new sort of tingle he had never felt before began itching between his legs. Was this what having a pussy felt like?

The... alpha? omega? moved his hips around and only then figured that his legs were also tied down. That's when he finally took full stock of his body and realized the position he was in.

"Mom?" he called shyly. "Am I in Mr. Hale's bench?"

"It's a similar one, baby, but his is in another room."

Scott hummed softly, trying to figure out if he was feeling relief or disappointment.

He didn't think he would ever forget his first visit to the clinic, which now almost felt as if John, Stiles, Mom and him had gone out on a family trip to watch some really messed-up live porn show.

Dr. Hale was the one who had brought them there, explaining that she had a possible solution to their problem but that they would need to see it to believe it.

Dr. Deaton had greeted them at the backdoor of the clinic, and both of them had guided them to a door with a key pad. Scott had been able to hear the animal noises coming from behind it, but nothing could have prepared him for what they had found inside the room.

"This is my youngest brother Peter," Dr. Hale had explained while patting his head. "When he presented as an alpha he became very dominant and combative, upsetting the balance of the family. Fortunately for us, Alan knew a way to fix it."

The four of them had stared in disbelief at the naked man, strapped to a breeding bench with thick leather bands and getting fucked by an enormous black dog. Their disbelief had turned into amazement after the dog had knotted the man and turned ass to ass with him, when the doctors had encouraged them to get a closer look.

Peter, Dr. Hale's alpha brother, had a cunt between his asshole and his heavy breeder balls.

The sight had been burned into his mind. The dog's huge knot pulling on Mr. Hale's pussy, the furry balls bumping against human ones, Peter's knot looking red and swollen as his big cock dripped come on the floor...

"Scotty, baby, what are you doing?" asked his mom amused, making him realize that he had started humping his bench while thinking about Peter Hale.

"Nothing," he answered in an embarrassed voice before trying to change the subject. "Is Daddy coming soon?"

"He shouldn't be long now. Are you that eager to try out your new kitty?"

"I just want to know how it feels."

"Well, we don't need Daddy for that," whispered Mom as if sharing a secret.

Scott felt a finger sliding down his spine and between his butt cheeks. It stopped for a moment on his asshole, but then moved a little bit and touched an area of sensitive skin that he had never felt before.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, it is. And you are all wet, honey. Want to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"I..." Scott felt himself blush, but decided to answer. "I was thinking of Mr. Hale and the dog."

"Such a naughty boy," purred his mom while gently pressing her finger inside him. "Were you imagining yourself in Peter's place? Do you want a doggy to fuck you?"

He could only whine, overwhelmed by the mental image and the sensation of the finger rubbing against his virgin flesh.

"I've been thinking about that too, you know?" his mom commented almost casually as she kept toying with his kitty. "Now that there are two omegas in the family there is a chance that you and Stiles will go into heat at the same time, and John only has one cock. Of course, he could use your cock to fill Stiles as he fucks you, but that could be too complicated for two heat-drunk omegas and an alpha who's half in rut."

"So I'm keeping my knot?" Scott asked breathlessly.

"Dr. Deaton said that if it didn't disappear right after the procedure that meant it was there for good, and I can still feel it right here."

Her other hand closed tightly around the base of his dick. It had grown a lot since he had presented, but it wasn't anywhere near the size of John's cock. Scott wondered if it would keep growing or stay like this forever now that he was half omega.

At that moment the door opened and Scott heard a snort.

"I see you're already testing the new equipment," said an amused female voice.

"Talia, I didn't know you were coming," greeted his mom cheerfully while still fingering his pussy.

"I thought I should offer a free check-up, since I was the one who started this. I have complete faith in Alan's work and in your medical knowledge, but I figured having an omegologist take a look wasn't a terrible idea."

"That's very thoughtful of you," answered Mom while pulling her finger out of him.

There was a rustle and a snap, and then two gloved hands grabbed Scott's ass cheeks pulling them apart.

"Everything looks good on the outside. I will proceed with the internal examination."

Dr. Hale stuck a finger inside him, and when he gasped his mom put one of her fingers in his mouth. It was wet and tasted just like Stiles' kitty, and Scott realized that was his own slick.

"Adding another finger," announced Dr. Hale while doing it. It was a bit of a stretch, but he found that he liked it. "Everything feels right so far. He is very tight, but this is his first time taking more than one finger, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's as far as I had gone when you arrived."

Scott couldn't pay attention to the conversation, too focused on what the doctor was doing to his body. He had started moving in sync with the fingers inside his cunt, and let out a loud whine when something rubbed his asshole.

"I should probably examine him anally too, for the sake of thoroughness," said Dr. Hale in a weird voice.

"Definitely," encouraged his mom. "Wouldn't want to miss anything."

"Definitely not."

The room was filling with the musky scent of alpha and the sweeter scent of omega pheromones. Scott vaguely wondered if it was him producing both, because Mom was a beta and the other alpha in the room was an omegologist. Nobody would want an omegologist who couldn't control herself, would they?

He pushed back against the pressure on his pucker, wanting to fill that hole too. He was still sucking on his mother's finger, and suddenly the thought of all those digits turning into cocks popped in his mind.

"Such a good boy," praised a voice, maybe Mom or maybe Dr. Hale.

Scott was drifting in a sea of pleasure, feeling as if there was something tightening inside him, about to burst. He rose his hips as much as he could against the straps, encouraging the doctor to go deeper, and sucked his mom's finger like it was Stiles' cocklet.

He wanted to come. Needed to come. A hand closed tight around his dick. The doctor pressed something inside him. There was a twist, and a scream, and he was gone.

\---

Scott woke up in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm just saying that you should air the room before the sheriff arrives," said a smug male voice that he couldn't recognize. "The only way this place could stink more like you would be if you pulled your cock out and came all over the boy."

Scott felt the warmth on his face and knew he was blushing.

"There's no need to be crude, Peter," scolded Dr. Hale.

"Why not? By the amount of slick and come the boy gushed out it's obvious this wasn't a professional visit."

Scott instinctively tried to curl in on himself, forgetting for a moment that he was still strapped to the breeding bench. Someone's hand started petting his hair, but he couldn't relax when he didn't know who it was.

"Don't start with that again, Peter."

"Whatever you say, alpha mine," came the sarcastic answer. "I would have expected that you would be too exhausted from servicing your mate, your son, your daughter and myself to have the energy to react to any more omegas."

"I think that you're the one with too much energy. Do you need a turn in the bench?"

"And I think that what you mean is that this little cunt got you going and now you need a hole to bury your knot that won't get you killed by an overprotective sheriff."

Scott tensed immediately when a hand roughly rubbed between his legs.

"Peter!" Dr. Hale exclaimed angrily.

"Come on, Talia,"needled Mr. Hale. "you can't blame me for being curious about the pussy that bested your fabled control. And the boy should get used to his new role in life," he added while pushing his fingers none too gently into Scott's cunt. "A hole to be fucked."

Scott couldn't contain his moan, still sensitive from his last orgasm.

"See? He likes it," Peter said meanly. "Just like all omega sluts."

"Like you, then."

"Nobody said I wasn't one, big sister."

Peter kept thrusting in and out of Scott, and the boy wondered why nobody was stopping him. He didn't want this random man touching him, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from pushing into it.

"That's it. Let your body take over. It knows what it wants. You need to be filled, by anything and anyone. Did you think I didn't see your erection as you watched me get fucked by that dog? I wonder if you imagined yourself fucking me, or if you imagined yourself getting fucked by the dog even then when you were a pure alpha."

Peter's hand stopped moving and Scott whined frustrated.

"So which is it? Did you want to fuck me or to get fucked?"

"Peter..." came the warning from Dr. Hale.

"You are the one who's always talking about being honest and open with ourselves and our lovers," answered the man faking innocence, "and I'm sure you also want to know."

"Scott," Dr. Hale sighed, "if you want him to continue you should answer him."

He wanted to come, but he didn't know if he wanted Peter to be the one to do it. But he was so close!

"Answer fast, boy, before someone comes and interrupts us."

"... both."

"What was that?"

"I said both," answered Scott. "I wanted to knot you and..."

"And?"

"And I wanted to get fucked by the dog!"

After his shouted response Peter started fingering him hard and fast, hitting the entrance of his cunt with his knuckles and stretching him roughly. Scott could do nothing but mewl and take it, shaking his hips uncontrollably and squishing his hard dick between his belly and the bench.

"Is this what you wanted? Is it? If you don't say yes I will have to stop. Do you want me to stop and leave you like this?"

"No!" wailed Scott, too close to coming to care who was touching him for the moment.

Peter somehow sped up his movements even more. Scott was almost there. A thumb pushed into his asshole. That was it. Heat and wetness exploded inside him and he let go again.

This time he didn't faint, but his mind drifted for a moment. He felt hands cleaning him up, but they felt too gentle to be Peter.

"Well, that was fun," said the man smugly.

"Peter," scolded Dr. Hale. "Go to your bench and prepare yourself for me."

"Of course, alpha," the man answered satisfied before leaving the room.

"That boy, I swear. He is always trying to get under people's skin, and he is very good at it too."

Dr. Hale sounded tense, as if she was holding in her anger, so Scott laid there and let her clean him and talk without interrupting her. At this point he just wanted to know where his mom was and when Dad was getting here.

"I know I shouldn't have let him go this far, but you are so tempting..." continued the doctor. "And you enjoyed it. Don't forget that. Sometimes we just need to let our bodies guide us, instead of our brains. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The door opening again saved him from trying to find and answer.

"Talia, you're still here?" asked Mom surprised.

"Yes, Peter came by just to be a nuisance, as usual, but I didn't want to leave Scotty alone."

"That's so nice of you."

Scott kept quiet, feeling confused and vulnerable.

"Well, now that you're here I think I'll leave the patient in your capable hands," joked Dr. Hale.

"Of course, Doctor," Mom joked back.

As soon as the other woman left, Scott turned towards his mom and asked her to untie him. She must have heard something in his voice because right after she released him she grabbed him and sat on a chair with Scott on her lap.

They cuddled in silence for a while before Dr. Deaton entered the room accompanied by John.

"Hey, buddy, how are you?"

"Fine."

"I think he's a little bit tired," Mom explained. "It's been a long and exciting day for him."

"One more thing left and then we can go home, alright?"

"Can't we just do it at home?" asked Scott weakly.

"Dr. Deaton needs to be there for your first knotting, to make sure everything goes well."

Scott let his mom lay him down on the breeding bench and didn't protest when the vet strapped him down again. He felt Daddy's warm hands grabbing his ass, his thumbs opening his pussy. He let his mind drift away, thinking of nothing as Daddy got him ready.

He came back when the head of Daddy's cock breached him for the first time, sliding in smoothly until it bottomed out. It was big and hot, and his body was reacting as it was supposed to.

Daddy started thrusting and Scott lost himself on the rhythm of it, panting every time his body was pushed down on the bench and taking a breath when Daddy's cock pulled out as if he was trying to fill the emptiness with air.

Everything kept getting tighter, and heavier, and hotter, until his insides burst again and sparks exploded behind his eyelids. He was full, bloated. Daddy's knot was pressing his insides in all the right ways, and his scent made him feel safe and loved.

Scott ignored Dr. Deaton and his mommy talking, and let Daddy's satisfied rumbling lull him to sleep. He dreamed that Peter Hale gave birth to a litter of puppies which grew to be gigantic and fucked their mother one after another. When Peter's cunt was gaping open and leaking doggy come everywhere, Scott buried his knot in it and then let all the puppies fuck his own pussy as a reward for being such good boys.


End file.
